<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proyecto de vida by Beatha23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082914">Proyecto de vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23'>Beatha23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quien no ha escuchado ese popular dicho de "La curiosidad mató al gato"?</p>
<p>Sam lo había escuchado miles de veces y creyó entenderlo cada una de ellas, pero parecía que no era así. Sólo lo entendería hasta que lo viviese en carne propia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>▪️One-shot <br/>▪️No wincest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proyecto de vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.<br/>¡Disfrútenlo!<br/>****</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby era mucho más que un auto, era su hogar. Y como todo hogar este albergaba un sinfín de cosas. Como por ejemplo, miles de papeles en la guantera. Todos falsos por supuesto.</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean siempre trataba de mantener el auto en perfectas condiciones, y antes de él, John procuró hacer lo mismo. Pero más de una vez se les escapaba un botellín de cerveza bajo los asientos, o un envoltorio de comida a sus pies. En los peores casos discutían ferozmente por quién tendría que limpiar la sangre y otras sustancias viscosas, pero al fin de cuentas el desastre era erradicado con eficiencia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si Baby fuese realmente una casa, el capo seria el hermoso y cuidado patio de bienvenida. El asiento trasero seria la habitación de invitados, el asiento del piloto y copiloto serian la sala de estar y el comedor. Y por último, la cajuela seria el ático. El lugar donde siempre se acumulaba más basura, o gratos recuerdos dentro de cajas de cartón.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ambos hermanos estaban en Colorado, cazando un nido de vampiros. Como siempre la caza había sido exitosa. Cinco cabezas cortadas reafirmaban ese dato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es conocido que toda cacería tiene sus riesgos y esta no fue la excepción. El brazo de su hermano mayor había pagado el precio, y aunque este dijese que era sólo un rasguño y que no tenia de que preocuparse, Sam había salido de la habitación del motel para buscar el kit de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en el ático/cajuela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam bufó incrédulo al levantar el fondo falso de la cajuela y encontrarse con el caos que su hermano mantenía allí. Si, definitivamente era como un ático repleto de todo tipo de chuches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buceando entre armas, ropa, ingredientes de procedencia espeluznante para hechizos, después de meter la mano hasta el fondo encontró dos cosas. Una la esperaba, la otra lo confundió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cerrando la cajuela, metió el kit de primeros auxilios bajo su brazo, mientras que metía en el bolsillo trasero el papel que había encontrado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es sólo un rasguño, Samantha. ¡Ay, maldición! Cuidado que estoy herido —siseó, olvidando su ardua negación. Sam negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Llorón —acusó, ganándose una mirada llena de una indignación casi cómica por parte de su muy rudo hermano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Un hombre tiene derecho a quejarse cuando su idiota hermano menor piensa que está curando animales —se quejó al sentir como Sam rociaba la herida con whisky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Un animal se movería menos, se quejaría menos —el menor murmuró entre otras cosas. La aguja médica descansaba ya hilada entre su dedo pulgar e índice—. Si no lloras prometo que te comprare una paleta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Idiota —Por muy orgulloso y despreocupado que intentase sonar, Dean estaba cansado y adolorido. Ante la visión de la curvada aguja quirúrgica tragó grueso, conteniendo momentáneamente el aire en sus pulmones. Sabía que dolería como una perra—. Venga, Sammy. Haz de Doctor Sexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sabes que, por el bien de mi salud mental no preguntare —Sam había aprendido por las malas a no preguntar sobre las referencias que usaba su hermano en el día a día.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seis puntadas, una gaza rodeando el brazo herido y unos cuantos tragos de whisky, fue lo que se requiero para que su hermano estuviese casi como nuevo. Claro que un poco más perra quejumbrosa por las puntadas, pero nada que Sam no supiese manejar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean se levantó y fue hacia el baño, enjuagando la sangre seca de su brazo herido. De paso se mojó la cara, peinando con los dedos su cabello corto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Creo que iré por algo de comida —comentó Dean, buscando la cazadora de cuero y verificando que las llaves de su nena estuviesen en alguno de sus bolsillos. Y como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de su hermano, agregó:— Y antes de que lo digas. Sí, puedo manejar. Fue un corte de seis puntadas no una amputación. Así que ahórrate el sermón.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sólo me preocupo, ¿puedes culparme? —dijo el menor, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado. Haciendo que su hermano gimiera por lo bajo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Esa mirada dejó de funcionar cuando cumpliste los trece, Sammy —comentó Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras, Dean? —La sonrisa de Sam se tornó presumida, sabiendo cuales eran los botones que movían a su hermano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean salió por la puerta gruñendo por lo bajo algo sobre hermanos menores molestos y pequeños manipuladores. Sam sonrió triunfal al ganar esa batalla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La sangre y el sudor se habían pegado a su piel, y desgraciadamente también a su cabello. Aprovechando la soledad de la habitación, optó por tomar un baño sin tener que soportar a su hermano criticando su tiempo de baño, y mucho menos burlarse acerca del cuidado que le daba a su cabello. Una vez que estuvo completamente limpio, se vistió con un chándal viejo, una camisa y una gran sudadera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al recoger la ropa sucia que habida quedado esparcida por el suelo del baño, recordó el papel que había tomado de la cajuela. Una vez que hubo dejado las prendas en la bolsa de la ropa sucia, tomó el papel entre sus manos y se fue a sentar a la cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam debió de saberlo. Toda casa siempre tenía sus esqueletos ocultos en el armario, o entre el ático. Y Baby como buena casa honorifica de los Winchester tenía que cumplir con ese sublime requisito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La amarillenta hoja de papel estaba doblada por la mitad. Por la parte externa decía la fecha y el nombre del autor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al desdoblar el papel se podía leer en su interior el nombre de lo que parecía ser una lista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Proyecto de vida por Sam Winchester”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam lo reconoció al instante. Él había escrito dicha lista cuando tenía dieciséis años en la clase de orientación. La actividad había consistido en escribir cuales eran los propósitos que esperaban ver realizados a futuro. Luego dicho papel seria guardado y revisado unos años después. Así se sabría cuales propósitos habían sido logrados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam recordó de que había ido la actividad, mas no que había escrito en el papel. Ocho años habían pasado desde que había escrito eso. Seguramente al leerlo se daría cuenta que allí sólo habían ideas absurdas e infantiles. Aunque algo era seguro: una vez que abriese esa lata de gusanos ya no habría vuelta atrás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En el inicio de toda pésima idea siempre estaba por delante la terrible curiosidad. Y eso mismo fue lo que motivó al menor de los Winchester a adentrarse en el contenido de ese viejo y amarillento pedazo de papel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La lista no era muy larga. Apenas y contaba con veintitrés propósitos. Bueno, no es como si un adolescente de dieciséis años tuviese mucho que decir, y más aún si eres un cazador de monstruos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El inicio no fue tan malo, es más, habían cosas como: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“#3 Leer 200 libros antes de morir” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Propósito claramente superado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“# 5 Conocer el mundo”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quizás se había permitido soñar en grande, pero sin lugar a duda había logrado compensar parte de ese propósito, ya que, se podía decir que había estado en casi todo el territorio de Estados Unidos y eso ya era algo que apreciar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“#11 Hacerme un tatuaje” </span>
  </em>
  <span>El número once le hizo reír con ganas, ya que seguramente cuando lo escribió no llegó siquiera a imaginar que terminaría en una tienda gótica con un chico con más perforaciones que un queso suizo al final de la pistola de tinta. Y mucho menos esperó que su hermano se hiciera uno igual. Algo así como un pacto de la amistad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si, definitivamente el propósito número once había sido cumplido y de forma muy cómica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Su sonrisa flaqueó al llegar unos puntos más abajo. Los buenos y malos recuerdos acudieron a su memoria, serruchando su buen estado de ánimo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“#15 Ir a la universidad” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam nunca se había permitido soñar con ir a la universidad hasta el momento en el que plasmó la idea en el papel. Seguramente sólo lo había puesto allí para rellenar espacio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El propósito había sido cumplido y con los mejores honores. Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido nunca atreverse a querer más de lo que la vida le tenía preparado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“#23 Hacer que mi familia se sienta orgullosa de mi”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam gimió ante ese ítem. ¡Dios! Se podía notar con claridad la desesperación que tenía en ese entonces por no ser el bicho raro de su familia. Esa necesidad de encajar con su propia familia era desesperante y a la vez vergonzosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Sam le gustaría pensar que había cumplido con creces esa parte de su vida, pero qué tan orgulloso pudo sentirse su padre al enterrase que tenía un hijo con sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas, misma sangre que había matado a su amada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¿Qué tan orgulloso podía estar Dean al tener que limpiar cada una de sus embarradas? Su hermano había tenido que vender su alma para traer de nuevo a la vida a alguien que no había podido defender su vida. Toda una vida de preparación y había sido apuñalado por la espalda. Él debió de haberlo previsto, entonces Dean no hubiese tenido que pasar por el infierno. Literalmente hablando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rio sin humor. Era estúpido pensar que la hoja entre sus manos estaba masacrando su estado de ánimo, dejándole casi al borde del llanto. Debió de haber dejado ese esqueleto guardado en el armario. Meter la nariz en el pasado implicaba que se estaba preparado para cualquier bache que se encontrase en el camino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam había terminado de leer la lista, y en vez de sentir orgullo y satisfacción de su vida se sentía pequeño y patético, como un insecto el cual debía de ser aplastado lo más rápido posible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam no se molestó en encender la televisión o en tomar su portátil y matar el tiempo con la búsqueda de posibles cacerías. Se sentía apático y sin ánimos de mover un dedo. Su estado de amino decaído no se debía a una vieja hoja de papel, sino al recordatorio de lo poco que había logrado en su vida, de lo poco que era él. Ojala y pudiese tener una conversación con su yo del pasado y advertirle que no desperdiciase tiempo en sueño tontos, que no se salga de la vida de cazador, ya que, sin importar lo que hiciese la vida lo escupiría nuevamente al camino de sal en las ventanas y escopetas bajo la cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Dean entró en la habitación con las manos cargadas de bolsas de comida rápida y un número de teléfono apuntado en una servilleta, encontró a su hermano tumbado boca abajo en la cama. Daba la impresión que estaba durmiendo, pero él sabía muy bien cuando Sam estaba durmiendo. Demasiados años juntos le había enseñado el patrón de las respiraciones de Sam para casi todo momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Disculpa si me demoré mucho, pero al parecer la camarera de turno tiene cierta debilidad por los hombres heridos en batalla —comentó con picardía, esperando algún comentario mojigato y virginal por parte de su gruñón hermano, pero nada, ni una palabra vino a la colada—. Sam —Dean frunció el ceño ante el repentino silencio de quien no se había callado desde su primer </span>
  <em>
    <span>Den</span>
  </em>
  <span> mal balbuceado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Te escuché, Dean —su voz salió ahogada por las sábanas contra su cara, y a su vez por la tristeza que se amontonaba en su pecho—. Bien por ti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado por la pérdida de energía en la voz de Sam, era como si toda la luz del mundo se hubiese apagado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Nada —Sam suspiró con resignación, sin importar lo que dijese en ese momento ya nada cambiaria, esa era su vida y aunque no le gustase ya no sabría hacer otra cosa aparte de matar monstruos. O quizás si sabría, pero la posibilidad de intentar y fracasar le frenaba de algún fantasioso intento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Oh vamos, Sammy. Mira que yo sé hasta cuando estornudas sin cubrirte la boca, así que no me vengas con que no es nada porque definitivamente es algo —Dean se sentó al lado de su hermano, colocando su mano sobre la amplia espalda de este y dándole una leve caricia, sintiendo como sus hombros se tensaban y luego se relajaban ante el toque familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellos no eran de ser muy cariñosos, pero cuando Sam se ponía así, decaído y triste, Dean sentía que podría abrazarlo por horas, días y semanas, hasta que todo el mal del mundo se alejase de su hermano, hasta que Sam aceptase dejarle llevar sus cargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ya sabes que a veces me pongo en plan reina del drama, como dices tú —soltó aire con fuerza, sintiendo como la mano de Dean subía y bajaba en su espalda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No creo que sea así. Dime qué atormenta tu mente y quizás yo pueda solucionarlo —comentó suave y con la determinación de quien sabe de lo que habla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh claro que lo haría. Sam no dudaba de eso. Su hermano sería capaz de hacerse de un método para viajar al pasado y dejar al mundo en ruinas con tal de ver a su hermano menor feliz. Dean lo haría sin importar que en el proceso saliese mal parado. Claro que lo haría y que nadie nunca dude de ello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam se giró y se sentó con la espalda pegada al cabezal de la cama, quedando de frente a su hermano. Por un segundo deseó derramar sus dolores y tristezas sobre el hombro de Dean, pero como quejarse con quien había perdido casi lo mismo o más que él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sus quejares no serían nada comparado con los que Dean había tenido que pasar por él. Sam nunca había deseado tanto la absurda normalidad como en ese momento. Él quería poder quejarse en voz alta, hacer una rabieta por las cosas vanas y sencillas, como no haber cumplido los propósitos tontos a su yo del pasado. Pero la vida de cazador no admitía a hombres débiles en sus líneas de batalla. Abatirse por tonterías era impensable ya que dicho tiempo podría emplearse en la búsqueda y eliminación de monstruos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No es algo que pueda solucionarse, es… ya  pasara —sonrió pequeño—. A veces el pasado te sacude sin poder evitarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué siempre haces eso? —Dean frunció el ceño como si hubiese olido algo rancio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió con tono cansado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Fingir que estas bien cuando claramente no lo estas. Eso te consumirá, Sammy —Dean estaba preocupado, y cada que quería ir en auxilio de su hermano se daba de narices con la puerta que este cerraba automáticamente cuando él se acercaba—. Puedo estar allí para ti si tan sólo me dejaras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quizás ya me consumió, Dean. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pensó, mas no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, sólo le traería más preocupaciones a Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No es que no te quiera allí, sólo no veo la necesidad de ponerte más peso del que llevas a cuestas —sonrió para tranquilizar a su hermano—. Estoy agradecido de tenerte a mi lado, Dean. No es nada, sólo me aburrí mientras tu no estabas y ya sabes, pensé en Jessica y en papá, en la falta que me hacen —En cierta forma no estaba mintiendo, en parte estaba así de decaído por ellos, por no haber salvado a Jessica, por no haber sido el hijo que su padre quería.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean al instante cambio el semblante y Sam pudo ver como daba marcha atrás en la búsqueda de soluciones, habían cosas que no se solucionaban con palabras, y si su hermano estaba mal por esas pérdidas entonces él lo dejaría llorar, pero no lo dejaría solo. Dean se levantó y se acomodó al lado de Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—La comida se enfriara —comentó Sam para romper el cómodo silencio, agradeciendo que su voz saliese estable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Dicen que así sabe mejor —Dean sonrió, chocando hombros con Sam—. No importa por lo que estés pasando, sabes que siempre puedes apoyarte en mí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Así lo hare —Y para validar sus palabras se apretó más a su hermano, sintiendo como el calor de este le calentaba el alma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sabía que debería de madurar y dejar de llorar por lo que no pudo ser, abrazarse a la vida que tenía ahora. Pero quizás, sólo quizás por esa noche se permitiría revolcarse en su miseria, mutilarse con sus propósitos no cumplidos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al día siguiente Sam tendría que quemar el esqueleto que había sacado del ático y pensar en un proyecto de vida más realista. Uno que al leerlo en unos años le diese la mínima satisfacción de saber que su existencia había valido la tinta que se había gastado en el papel.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NA: Lamento lo sad del fic, pero hace no mucho encontré mi “proyecto de vida” y realmente me hizo sentir patética, así que me dije “¿a quién también podría joderle el día encontrarse algo así?” y bueno, Sam Winchester parpadeó en mi mente. En la serie lo hemos visto decir “estoy bien con mi vida” “ahora es mi vida”, pero en el fondo tiene que estar ese chico que soñaba con hacer algo más de su vida y supongo que al caer la noche y encontrarse sólo con sus demonios estos le recordaran que siempre estuvo hecho para una vida que nunca quiso y de la cual huyo repetidamente para irremediablemente volver.<br/>Cuidasen por favor, y gracias por leer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>